Photos, Blackmail, and Betrayal
by Mystic Gohan 2005
Summary: The main story centers around Eighteen, who initially visits the Satan house to collect on the twenty million zeni owed to her for losing purposely to the Mr. Satan at the last Strongest under the Heavens tournament.


**Title:** Photos, Blackmail, and Betrayal

**Author:** The Daikon Blade

**Summary:** Eighteen comes to the Satan house to collect on the twenty million zeni promised to her by Mr. Satan, but he isn't home. This unexpected turn however bares a different result as Eighteen initiates the ultimate extreme on an unsuspecting Videl.

**Rated for Mature Readers:** **Th****e following story contains explicit descriptions of **_**sexual activity**_** and **_**language**_** that may not be suitable for those under the age of **_**seventeen**_** in accordance with the rules of Reader discretion is advised.**

**Credits:** _Dragon Ball_ and _Dragon Ball Z_ are copyright 1984 by Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio, and were first published in Japan in 1984 by Shueisha, Inc. Series licensed for English release by VIZ Media, LLC. Inspiration for the story and plot is attributed to a dojinshi manga found on Dojinshi.biz entitled **"#18 and Videl"**

**Chapter One**

"Yah!!!" Videl exclaimed. Alone in the house of Satan, she practiced her martial arts in the training area. She threw a punch at an invisible adversary in front of her and progressed into a flurry, following up with a swift roundhouse kick, then another. She lacked a real target but her blows remained focused. Her train of thought however had been directed elsewhere. Videl's relationship with Son Gohan was becoming strained. He was nice, smart, and handsome; but his knowledge lacked were it counted the most—in matters of intimacy. It wasn't his fault; he'd been sheltered from the real world for most of his life and really didn't understand the opposite sex.

The first time they were intimate was a disaster. He understood intercourse to some degree, and succeeded in penetration with minimal pain—but he didn't understand the importance of pacing himself; to delay gratification to aid in the simulation of a partner. The whole experience lasted approximately two minutes! Videl knew it was his first time, as was it hers, but two minutes was pathetic! He also didn't understand the concept of foreplay as he often rushed into the act without attempting to arouse her interest first.

Videl dropped to the floor and caught herself. She moved into an elevated position and pushed herself upward. Perspiration bedewed her brow and petite frame as she distanced herself from the gray tiles; up and down. This whole issue with Son Gohan would resolve itself. In the meantime they'd just have to practice their lovemaking and learn each other's likes and dislikes. Prudence is best at the start of a romantic relationship.

"Ah… that's enough for now…" Videl exhaled. Finished with her exercise, she propelled herself into a standing position. Her wrist watch indicated she'd been working out for only half an hour. She'd been aiming for two but she'd have the whole rest of the day to perfect her combat skills and strengthen her body. It was early in the morning and she hadn't eaten yet. Breakfast now, training later. A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt either.

Videl drew out a breath and left the training area. Her oversized tank top was drenched with perspiration; she removed the garment and let it drop from her hand onto the floor. She'd pick it up later if she remembered.

Coffee already percolated on the counter as Videl entered the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard for a mug and set it down next to the coffee maker. Removing the half pitcher of java from its station, she filled her navy cup halfway and returned the pitcher to the machine. Adding creamer and sugar to the beverage, she stirred it with a spoon and placed it onto the table as she took a seat. Videl raised the mug to her lips and took a sip of the sweetened vanilla blend. She'd make breakfast next.

Setting her cup down on the table's wooden surface, she stood and stepped to the refrigerator. She knelt down to review its contents before removing a package of bologna, one slice of packaged cheddar, and a bottle of mustard. Cradling the deli selects and spicy condiment, she dropped them onto the table and reached for the loaf of bread on the counter. Videl removed two slices of wheat and set them on a paper plate from the cabinet. She prepared the meal quickly; removing two slices of bologna, and the cheese from the package, slapping them onto the bread. Flicking the tab on the mustard she squeezed a random design on her sandwich and completed her meal.

Videl took a bite of the sandwich and chewed slowly. She'd swallow the bit of cheese, wheat and luncheon meat and move the sandwich to her mouth for another bite.

"Huh?" Videl paused and lowered the sandwich onto the plate. "What was that?" she said, standing up. It was faint, barely perceivable but she heard something. Videl crossed the hall and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked over the edge but saw nothing. The sounds of speeding hovercrafts and the hustle and bustle of the city could be heard and seen from the terrace. She could see a few children playing next door; they were shouting loudly, but their voices couldn't carry over that far. "Hello?" she called out, moving further over the edge to gain a better view of the grounds. "Is anyone there?"

"Where's your daddy, little girl?"

**"!!!" **Videl jumped up and spun sharply. No one was there. The voice was too close to mistake this time. "W-who's there!?" she said, searching attentively. Videl inhaled a deep breath and released it as she took three steps forward. "Hello?"

"Where is Satan?"

**"!?!" **Videl turned her head to catch the intruder but again saw no one. "Stop playing around whoever you are! You're starting to piss me off." She mumbled.

"Boo!"

**"****Damn it****!" **Videl turned but caught only a glimpse of the joker's after image. A petite, shapely form with short blonde hair, a stripe sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. "Eighteen…?"

"So you figured it out?"

Videl turned her head and found the stealthy android perched on the edge of the balcony. She flashed the furious teenager a wry smile and waved.

Eighteen hopped off the balcony edge and onto the surface. "Where is Satan?" she repeated her previous question with an angry glare.

"Why do you want to know?" Videl asked.

"I want to talk with him," Eighteen replied dryly. "Now tell me where he is."

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Videl made a fist with her right hand. She asked the question, but she already knew the answer. It was clear her father's skill in the martial arts was inferior to that of the Z warriors, and she didn't doubt this. Satan defeating his temperamental opponent at the _**Strongest under the Heavens**_ tournament legitimately was unlikely and she assumed the fight had been fixed for unknown reasons. Eighteen must have come to collect on something.

"I told you already," Eighteen noticed the tension created by her demand and started toward Videl. "I just want to talk with him."

"You're lying." Videl formed her left hand into a fist. "Now what do you want to talk to him about."

Eighteen raised her hand and moved it toward Videl. "I don't want to f—"

"What do you want to talk to him about?" Videl asked again, taking a step away from the android. "Don't come any closer until you tell me."

"Yeah right," Eighteen scoffed and continued toward Videl.

Videl tightened her fist and threw a straight punch, hitting the temperamental android with the swift blow on her cheek. The assault pushed Eighteen's head back, but she turned her head to absorb most the impact.

Eighteen closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright then…" she said, disappearing in an instantaneous flash of blurring colors.

"Uh…?" Videl gasped and started to turn her head, a single bead of sweat running down her forehead. She searched attentively for a sign of the blonde android. The sounds of instantaneous travel were heard faintly, and she managed to pick up a hint of Eighteen's rapid transitions. _"Focus…__"_ Videl closed and eyes and began to focus on her surroundings. She inhaled a breath, then another, and readied her fists for an encounter. "Focus…"

"Over here…" Eighteen whispered over Videl's shoulder, materializing momentarily in a faint image behind the girl.

**"!!!" **Videl had no time to react. Eighteen's form vanished in that instant and circled around, taking her by further surprise. She'd turn to meet the transition, coming face to face with the smiling android only to be hit with a subtle blow. "Ah…" Videl gasped for air, the impact of Eighteen's attack had taken the air from her lungs. Eighteen's choice of attack was a regulated knee strike to the abdomen, swift and painless for the most part, but capable of dropping a surprised target.

"That focusing stuff doesn't work on me," Eighteen told her. "And your eyes aren't quick enough to trace my movements…" she said, kneeling down next to Videl. "But you pack quite a wallop for a mere human with such an insignificant fighting power compared to my own." Eighteen rubbed her reddened cheek gingerly and smiled. "Your punch did sting a little."

"Y-you bitch…" Videl wheezed. "Just wait until I get up!" she groaned, curling herself up into a ball as she sucked in mouthfuls of air.

"I never said I wanted to fight," Eighteen stood and looked off the balcony, then back to Videl. "You attacked me first and I just retaliated. Before you went on the offensive… I was going to say that I didn't want a fight in the first place."

"Then tell me what you want! I wouldn't have attacked if you'd had told me what you want!"

"I already said I came you see your dad," Eighteen replied. "He and I need to discuss some things. It's not my fault you overreacted and got yourself hurt."

"You really want me to hurt you don't you…?" Videl whined, mostly under what little breath wasn't taken out of her. "Alright…" Videl turned on her stomach and got onto her knees gradually before standing. "So you're not here for a scrap, and you just want to 'discuss things' with my dad? Now what exactly do you want to discuss with him?"

Eighteen sniffed the air and looked to the house. Her artificially enhanced cybernetic senses picked up the smell of fresh coffee from inside. "Is that coffee I smell? I could really use a cup." She said with a smile. "Care to treat me to some?"

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to change the subject on me? Because it won't work if you are."

"No, I'll tell you everything you want to know once we get inside." Eighteen assured. "I just really want a cup of that coffee. So can we talk like civil human beings over a cup of Joe, or should we just fight a battle, that for the most part will end with me as the victor?"

"Not exactly lacking in the confidence department are you?" Videl grumbled under her breath. "But, um sure! Let's go inside and we'll have a cup of coffee and talk about why you're here. It's the least I could do after getting off to such a bad start with you, so follow me."

Videl entered the house and waved Eighteen in as she continued to the kitchen. Videl moved to the coffee maker and reached for the pitcher. She took a cup from the cabinet and filled it half way, returning the pitcher to the station afterward.

"I don't know if want milk or creamer…" Videl started and turned to Eighteen, who sat comfortably in her chair and drank from her coffee cup. Videl glared at her and Eighteen shrugged and continued to sip at her coffee.

"This cup will do nicely," Eighteen said, raising the mug and pointing at it. "It's really good too! What's this ginger spice, or…"

"It's vanilla…" Videl sighed and set her new cup of coffee down on the table. **_"She's drinking my coffee!"_ **she sulked to herself as she went to the refrigerator to fill her coffee with creamer. "So are you going to tell me why you're here now?" Videl took a spoonful of sugar and mixed it into her cup, directing the question and her attention to Eighteen as she sat down in the seat across from her. 

Eighteen swallowed down her coffee and sat the empty cup down on the table. "Your father owes me a pretty hefty sum. I trust I don't have to educate you on the seriousness of the situation. You've already responded with hostility upon my arrival so you must know my intentions."

Another bead of sweat crept down Videl's brow. "I do…" she responded and nodded. It was clear from the start that the android's intent was violence; not against her, but against her father. Videl sipped at her coffee with both hands embracing her cup. She kept a wary eye on Eighteen, for the situation was growing tense and however Eighteen planned to solve her reasons of arrival at the Satan house, she'd need to be ready. No harm would come to her father unless Eighteen went through her first.

"Good…" Eighteen rose from her chair and leaned slightly over the table. "Since you understand the situation, I'm going to be frank with you as follows: I faced your father at the Tenkaichi Budokai, he is _**not** _stronger than me, yet he's still world champion. There is no way he can or ever could defeat me in a fight. Draw your own conclusion. Simply put, I want my money and I'm here to collect."

Videl sighed and sat her coffee cup down. "If its money you're after I can pay it," she said, standing from her chair. "I've seen clearly that my father isn't nearly as tough as any of Gohan's associates are. So let's just settle this now, and without violence. How much is it anyway; six hundred zeni, seven hundred?"

Eighteen nearly stumbled after hearing the ludicrous amount offered by Videl. She managed to catch herself on the table and inhaled a deep breath. A sweat drop ran her forehead and she closed her eyes to quickly will it away.

"Is it eight hundred zeni?" Videl asked; her eyes closed tightly with a big smile on her lips.

"I'm going to stop you there!" Eighteen exhaled and opened her eyes. "You seem like a smart girl, Videl. The purse for the tournament was well over what you're offering. Think bigger."

"Nine hundred and five zeni…?" Videl's smile grew wider and a sweat drop trickled down her forehead. "It's all I've got…"

"Your father owes me twenty million zeni, Videl," Eighteen walked over to Videl's side of the table and sat a hand down on the girl's shoulder. "That figure isn't up for negotiation."

"Really, you won't settle for less?"

Eighteen leaned in close to Videl's face. "Nine hundred and five zeni isn't going to cut it Videl. My price is twenty million and nothing less." A smile formed on Eighteen's lips and she rolled her eyes in thought, tapping her fingers on the table's wooden surface. "Of course, for you I could make an exception if you're interested?"

"Like what?" Videl asked.

"Lean in close and I'll tell you." Eighteen said, gesturing with her forefinger for Videl to come closer.

"Alright…" Videl leaned in close to Eighteen so that their noses almost touched. She looked into Eighteen's light blue eyes in anticipation. "What?"

"Close your eyes," Eighteen ran her hand across Videl's eyes to close them. "Close your eyes and relax."

"What is this?" Videl said, starting to chuckle.

Eighteen shushed Videl with her index finger. She touched her hands to Videl's cheeks and moved her face closer to hers. Hesitant, she licked her lips, closed her eyes, and exhaled softly.

"Eighteen what's t…" Videl started, but stopped, or rather she was interrupted. Before Videl could finish her question, Eighteen pressed her lips to Videl's, planting a deep kiss on the alarmed teenager.


End file.
